1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to voice message technology, and particularly to an electronic device and a method of transmitting voice messages.
2. Description of Related Art
When a first user makes a phone call to a second user, and the second user does not answer his phone, the first user can leave a voice message for the second user. However, if the second user does not return the call, the first user will not know if the second user listened to his message or whether the message was recorded in the voice mailbox. In addition, after leaving the voice message, the first user cannot delete the voice messages in the communication device of the second user.